osterniferous_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
656339
656339, is the creator of OSTERNIFEROUS: Betrayal and OSTERNIFEROUS. (holded by 656339_flies). He had a lot of canceled projects (See the Games paragraph), so OSTERNIFEROUS is a his only project that's active. About He has 129 friends and (As seen on March 1), 176 followers (As seen on March 1).' '''He follows 276 people.' (As seen on March 1). He joined five groups; *'''duhhhh gang xDhttps://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3132058%7C1 as a Member. *'First Church of Bubbleism'https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1114464%7C2 as a Church Member. *'First Church of Gangsters'https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3110318%7C3 as a Fan. *'Kavra's Fan Group'https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2895852%7C4 as a trusted fan. *'The Blue Dolphins'https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2919891%7C5 as 656339. And he joined at 12/26/14. Games * OSTERNIFEROUS: Betrayal (active) * OSTERNIFEROUS (active, holded by 656339_flies) * Criticaster Map (inactive, used for his videos the Trivia for detailed info) * The Four Horsemans of Apocalyse (inactive, was active) * 656339's Sword Fighting Area (inactive, was active) * The Burning Rope: Afterdeath(Read Desc) (inactive) * The Binding of Isaac ROLEPLAY (inactive) * The Binding of Isaac Roleplay (READ DESC) (inactive) * ROBLOX Building Museum (inactive, was active) * Deep Into Forest: Chapter 1 (inactive) * Deep into Forest (inactive) * Old Memories WIP (inactive, was active but closed cause of bugs) * a grocery shop lmao (inactive, was planned to be a game but failed) * grocery shop curses (inactive, was planned to be a game but failed) * it's raining (READ DESC) (inactive) * ciao, program (OPENED FOR TESTING, HEAVY DEV) (inactive, was active, and that game used for his one of videos) * Hechizos Negros (inactive) * Wormholes 2: Alternative Return> (HEAVY HEAVY DEV) (inactive) * Wormholes (inactive, was active, when closed 65 change the game's name to "Failed game sorry, really sorry") * Suidice (inactive, closed cause bugs) * The Blue Dolphins - PVP Island (inactive, closed cause it planned to make as a group creation and bugs) * Test Place for Steven Universe (inactive) * The Mountain (See trivia for detailed info, inactive, was active) * Apatite's Fusion Realm (Ask me for active it) (inactive, was active, used on one of 65's videos) * Leondridite's Fusion Realm (Ask me for active it) (inactive, was active, used on one of 65's videos) * Clear Quartz's Fusion Realm (Ask me for active it) (inactive, was active) * 8-bit Robloxia - beta (inactive, was active) * The Crystal Temple - Showcase (inactive, was active, closed cause the map wasnt anchored, and 65 didnt know what is anchor on that time) * Kagune Test: Classic (inactive, was active, closed cause a lot of bugs and a lot of free models) * The Portals - GEA (inactive) * Rubic Shooter √debug (inactive, was planned to be a game) * Rubic Shooter DEBUG(inactive, was planned to be a game) * R-War: Shooter (beta v1) (inactive, was planned to be a game) * The Infinity Runner (inactive) * The Revenge of Champion (inactive) * Forest of Randomiies!(inactive) * Castle Tycoon (inactive) * Bl0xify Madness Map (inactive, open source for uses) Note: Not counting "656339's Place Number: ... (ex: 1,2,3...)" games. Games Planned on His Alternative Accounts *'Skittles 4Past '(developed with VIPmickey, but closed cause of major bugs) Note 2: There must be 2-3 games as guessed, but we have no info about these games. That must be not real too. Games with Other People *'"bl0rg!" '(holded by VIPmickey, active) *'The Mountain √debug/DEBUG' (with an unknown people, inactive) *'Hypothermia '(holded by Tequeso, inactive) *'Test(?)' (holded by Tequeso, inactive, can be activated) *Note 3: The (?) means the game's name is not sure. Description (as seen on ROBLOX Profile) "Hi! Welcome to my profile. I am 656339. Some people calls me like 65, 656, Six or Julie. About me, i am developing a game named OSTERNIFEROUS, on my alt. I am getting salty easily. I have a YouTube channel. I am watching Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu!! as a anime. I love Percy Jackson and Red Queen book series. I am sadistic sometimes, to people. I have a twitter account." Trivia *The Mountain was a liked game by people till it got disabled. *In his youtube channel, there was a series named Criticaster and the series has ended, so he published it is map as a creation on his profile. *Hypothermia is one of the musics 65 made in his Youtube (thanks to Soundation) to Tequeso. Category:Developers Category:Game Category:Browse Category:Users